Sesshy Days
by kyokrazyotaku
Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru in present day. Lame title I know! I'm so bad at that! .
1. Chapter 1

"Sesshy-san!" Rin called from the door.

"Rin, I dont want you to call me that." Sesshomaru said in an aggravated but soft tone. He walked up the steps to their home, passing her as she continued to stand in the doorway.

"But I like calling you that!" she stated plainly, causing Sesshomaru to simply roll his eyes. He ran his fingers through his newly cropped hair and sighed. Rin just smiled up at him, not acknowledging his frustration, since he was always that way. She was used to it by now and it didnt bother her in the least.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked her, both still standing in the doorway.

"Go to the park!" she exclaimed. While she was fully an adult, she still acted and seemed to anyone watching her to be a little kid. Not that she was, she just had the outlook of a child. And as long as Sesshomaru was with her nothing could go wrong or be bad. That's how she saw it.

"Alright." he sighed. "Lets go to the park for the third time this week. Happily, Rin grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and let him lead her.

"It's so beautiful out, Sesshy-san! I just can't help it. I just want to be outside all the time!" She smiled wider and clung tighter to his arm. He couldn't help but smile a little, though she never saw it. When they got to the park, Rin ran towards the swings. Sesshomaru slowly followed after and leaned against the metal pole, watching her as she swung. Peace filled the air as they passed the time in silence, not that either cared. Sesshomaru was glad for the silence, especially after working all day. Rin just liked how peaceful it was.

Rin smiled when a brother and sister came into the park to play, accompanied by their parents. Sesshomaru, while not showing it, was aggitated by the new arrivals. Rin silently watched the adorable little children play, happy for them. That they were having fun just being little. After a few minutes had passed, Rin knew that they should go, so Sesshomaru wouldn't be too upset. Slowly she got up and walked over to him.

"Alright, lets go." she said softly and with a smile. He looked down at her and nodded. The same way they had walked to the park, they walked home, the sunset silhouetted behind them.

**Rito-Chan: Not what I expected when I first started writing it but, it works. I was actually going to make it a continuation off of the Sesshomaru/Shigure one, but this is just as good. I'm planning on writing more chapters, to kind-of explain Sesshomaru to those of you who don't know the series *coughKharlan-Herocough* but we'll see what happens!**

**Inuyasha: Why are you writing about my stupid brother!**

**Rito-Chan: Idk, I felt like it! **

**Inuyasha: grrr....**

**Rito-Chan: grrrr back to you!**

**Shigure: Children!**

**Rito-Chan: Go away this isn't your fanfic!**

**Shigure: Fine I will!!!**

**Rito-Chan: Ok, so anyways, I hope you liked this! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

It was Friday and the sun was shining brightly, even at 7 at night. Though everyone in the city knew that soon it would set. Sesshomaru was sitting on the porch and Rin came out the door with two glasses of water. She sat next to Sesshomaru and sighed contentidly.

"So how was work today?" she asked while looking ahead at the sidewalk.

"Noisy." Sesshomaru complained as he lay back on the porch and closed his eyes. Rin leaned over him and smiled.

"You say that every day." she giggled.

"Its noisy everyday." he replied with his eyes still shut. Rin sat up again.

"We should do something!" she exclaimed.

"Like what?" he asked wearily. "I just got home." he tried to reason.

"Well its not like you're tired or anything..." she argued as he sat up and looked at her. She smiled with the innocence of a lost puppy, which made Sesshomaru cave. When he sighed and agreed Rin clapped happily and smiled up at him which made his heart jump. It always did. _How does she do that?_ he thought to himself. She was the only one who could ever make him feel anything. Anything other than anger that is. And she didn't even have to do anything. All she had to do was smile at him and he started wondering how he had ever been the merciless killer he used to be. Absentmindledly he ran his fingers through his hair, stopping short as his hair did. Rin watched as he did this and smiled softly.

"I know you didn't want to cut your hair, but you had to." she said softly, knowing that even she hadn't wanted it to be cut. She liked his long hair, but people didn't wear their hair that long anymore and he was starting to stand out more and more every day. The very fact that his hair was silver was odd enough for his apparent age, but having it as long as it was just attracted more attention. And that was one thing that neither of them wanted.

"Anyway, I don't mean just go somewhere for a few hours. I mean lets do something over the weekend. Its last minute but we've held up through worse." She giggled at the thought of the worse things they had endured. For some reason, the years and years that had passed just seemed amusing to her now. Sesshomaru sighed and consented.

"So what should we do!" she mused loudly as she ran back into the house, Sesshomaru on her heels. "I think we should go 'camping'." she continued.

"Really?" he questioned as she pulled out an old packback that had held up well through the years. Many, many years. She nodded and began to put things in the backpack. Things like her hair brush, two small towels, a pocket knife and a few other small things like she had finished, Sesshomaru not moving an inch the whole time, she turned to him and smiled.

"I'm ready." she laughed. He just shook his head and started down the hallway to the door. He locked the door behind them and put the key under the front mat. They weren't too worried about anyone bothering their things, even if almost everything in their house was antique. Silently they walked, Rin carrying the bag and smiling. After they had walked for a while and were no longer in the big part of the city, Sesshomaru took off in a run, Rin on his back. She nuzzled into his short hair, using his head to protect her face from the wind. Everything was a blurr as they ran through trees and soon they stopped. Rin hopped down and looked around at where they were. The place seemed familiar to Rin, but she couldn't quite pin down where she had seen this place before.

"You don't recognize it do you, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked. She shook her head, raptured by the memories that eluded her. He smiled and walked over to her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"It's where we first met." As he said it, everything came back to Rin and she gasped.

"I remember now!" she did remember. She remembered how she had met him, here, and how he had been then. She thought about how he was now and smiled, he had truely come a long way from the heartless demon he was to the mellow one he was then. She sighed and sat down on a fallen log. Sessomaru came over beside her and sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her again. They both sat in silence, remembering everything that had challenged them and still brought them closer. Just as Rin knew the moment she had found her Sesshy-San in the woods, she knew still that she never wanted to leave his side. With a contentided sigh she leaned against him, stretched her legs out on the log and closed her eyes.

**Rito-Chan: Haha I like this one! It's kinda, weird i suppose, but then again thats just Sesshy-San for you! ^_^**

**Sesshomaru: Sesshy-San?! -death glare-**

**Rito-Chan: Uh...yeah...uh...-runs away yelling- I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

The bright sun, though filtered through the leaves of the trees, woke Rin. She sat up and looked around, slightly dazzed. It took her a moment to remember where she was, and when she did, she started wondering where Sesshomaru was. Standing up, flattening her hair with her hands, she looked around, trying to figure out where he might have gone.

"Sesshomaru!" she called loudly. When he didnt answer, she began to wonder if he had gone home for something. 'But he wouldnt do that' she thought to herself. 'He loves it out here too much.' Giving up on finding out where he was, knowing that if he didnt want to be found then he wouldnt, Rin began to explore. She began to remember being here. Of course, she had only been eight years old, and it had been hundreds of years since then. Even though these woods had not been touched by man, they still did not look the same. Even so, Rin found the clearing where Sesshomaru had been when she found him. She found the old beaten and now overgrown path that had led to the village where she stayed. She recalled the day she began to travel with him and shuddered at the thought. The attack was now all too vivid in her mind.

"Stupid wolves." she mumbled to herself as she walked down the path to where the village had been. She was surprised to see that the forest had overtaken the old place so badly. Trees and vines had grown where huts had been before. The river that had once been a reserve full of fish was now overflown and wider than it had been in the past. The fields where the crops were grown had been overtaken by the forest as well. No wonder Rin had not recognized this place before, it was another word entirely.

"Sesshomaru will you just come out now? You're acting almost like a child, hiding like that." she spoke over her shoulder, knowing that he was watching her. There was no way he would have left her in the woods like that, he didnt even like to leave her at home. Within mere seconds of her finishing her sentance Sesshomaru had silently walked up beside her. She smiled up at him.

"Thanks for bringing me here. Though," she giggled, "I'm not sure why." Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side as if he wanted an explanation.

"Oh, come on. You know this place, it just...it wasnt..the best place ever. Not by a long shot. Of course it is where I met you..." Rin trailed off mockingly. Sesshomaru shook his head and turned Rin to face him before pecking her on the lips. He still wasnt one to really show any emotion, other than annoyance. 'But thats just Sesshomaru' Rin told herself and smiled. Thats how he always was and always would be. She couldnt change that and she didnt want to. It was the Sesshomaru that protected her from bandits and demons that she had fallen in love with, and he would still do that, if only it were necissary. However, the times had changed. It wasnt the Feudal Era in Japan anymore and as far as everyone else was concerned, demons didnt and never had existed. But Rin and Sesshomaru knew better. Especially since he was one and had been for over 1,000 years. Rin was still a child compared to Sesshomaru, and, in some ways, she acted like one, but thanks to a special jewel she was able to live for as long as Sesshomaru did. As long as she continued to wear the ring the jewel had been forged into, she would age as Sesshomaru, which at some times, seemed to be not at all.

"Alright. The weekend is over. Lets go home." Rin said sadly. As fearsome as her memories were, she didnt want to leave them. The Feudal times had been horrible but, they had been simpler too. Her and Sesshomaru didnt have to hide who, or in Sesshomaru's case- what-, they were. Slowly they began to walk down the path Rin had just come, and again she recalled the race that she had lost, and the way Sesshomaru had saved her life. Hand in hand the two walked away from their very own history.

**Rito-Chan: So that was a weird ending, but I couldnt think of anything else. I hope you like this one! I do! ^_^**

**Also, the story is talking about when Rin and Sesshomaru met 500 years ago. He had been injured in the woods and she had been living in the nearby village where they were not very nice to her(they beat her for taking fish from the reserve). One day, as Sesshomaru was leaving, a pack of man-eating demon wolves attacked the village and killed Rin. Sesshomaru used his Tenseiga(sword) to bring her back. She had traveled with him ever since then.**

**OK bye! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

It was Monday morning. The dishes had been neatly stacked in their cupboards and the laundry folded. Rin planned on visiting Sesshomaru at the construction site for lunch, but that was still hours away. With a sigh, Rin plopped on the floor and tried to think of something she could do until then. She could go to the park, but it was so boring by herself, even though Sesshomaru wasn't much company. She could take a walk, but where to? Rin liked to be constantly doing something, and while taking a walk would be doing something, she preferred the fresh mountain air over the stale city air. With a sigh and a shrug, she decided on taking a walk, maybe stopping by the park for a little while on her way. As she stood, a dull pain rose in her stomach. She paused to see what would happen, and when nothing did, she continued to the front door.  
Clouds covered the sky, hiding the sun. But they weren't storm clouds. No, they were beautiful, fluffy white clouds. Rin giggled, thinking that they looked sort-of like Sesshomaru's boa. An hour later she returned home with an upset stomach. She decided to lay down and take a small nap, knowing that she would wake up before lunch time.  
Lunch time came and she continued to sleep. It wasn't until early afternoon that she finally woke up to the sounds of Sesshomaru coming home. Slowly she sat up and rubbed her eyes, wincing when Sesshomaru opened the door and let in the bright sun-light.  
"Rin," he said softly, "are you alright?" She waited for her eyes to adjust before she looked up at him with a smile and answered.  
"I'm fine. What time is it?" she yawned and stretched.  
"Four." he replied. Rin was a little shocked at how late it was. _Did I really sleep for five hours?_ she thought to herself. "Are you sure that you are alright?" he questioned again. Rin nodded as she slid out of bed.  
"Yes. I was just, really sleepy. My stomach hurt a little but I'm fine now." She smiled up at Sesshomaru, who wasn't entirely convinced, and slid passed him. "I'll go get dinner started." Sesshomaru watched as Rin walked into the kitchen. He followed her and watched as she made dinner, and as she ate. _She seems fine_, he told himself.  
That night, Sesshomaru didn't sleep at all. He silently watched Rin as she slept, something he had done many times before. And still she got to him. He couldn't believe how adorable she was when she was asleep, or that he could see anyone as adorable. More importantly, she looked so helpless, which is why on many occasions he stayed awake so that he could watch over her and make sure she was alright. Like now. He knew that even a stomach ache wasn't much, but he feared that it would turn into something worse. He knew he couldn't go on without her. So he watched her, but he didnt notice anything different than normal. Her breathing was the same, her small movements. Everything was normal and in the morning he got ready and went to work. All day he couldnt stop thinking about her, though it didnt for a minute hinder his ability to work.  
"I hope she's alright." he mumbled to himself. "It isn't like her to sleep the day away, or get sick for that matter." In all of their years together, he had only seen her sick twice, which, for a human, was an amazing feat for having lived 500 years. The day went slowly by, and when Rin again didnt show up during his lunch break, Sesshomaru asked for the rest of the day off. It might have seemed ridiculous to anyone else, but Rin was all he had and he wanted to protect her. So he made the small journey home and found her asleep again. Slowly he sat on the bed next to her and shook her awake.  
"Rin. Rin, sweetheart, wake up." Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him.  
"What time is it?" she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. He told her that it was twelve-thirty, and again she was shocked.  
"I'm sorry." she said as she sat up. "I don't know why I have been so tired lately." Sesshomaru sighed.  
"Maybe you should go to the doctor." he suggested. Rin shook her head, denying that she needed to. "Look, just go as a precaution, ok?" Rin still looked uneasy about the decision. "Please?" he asked. Sesshomaru so rarely said please or showed any weakness that Rin was taken aback by it.  
"I just...I'm...I'm not sick. I know I'm not." she said quietly, knowing already that she would give in to him. She always did. With a sigh of defeat, she nodded agreement.  
"I'll make the appointment for tomorrow, but you still have to go to work." Sesshomaru was about to protest when Rin interrupted him.  
"You go to work, I will be fine." Sesshomaru caved. Like he always did. So Rin made the appointment for the next day.

**Rito-Chan: Alright so the next part will have to be a new chapter because my fingers hurt and I have to go. Hey! Two of these chapters will now actually have something to do with each other, instead of being random days! YAY! Anyway I hope you are sitting on the edge of your seat wondering "whats wrong with Rin?" Byes! ^_^**

**Rin: Oh, I know I am wondering. I hope its something good, I dont want to get sick and die or anything like that...**

**Rito-Chan: -puts hand over Rin's mouth- Ok bye! -waves and smiles- **


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Sesshomaru got up and watched Rin as she got ready. He wanted to be one hundred percent sure that she was alright before he let her go to the doctor alone. Then again, he was also relieved to not be going. He never had to go to the doctor himself, but all the same he hated the place. It was mostly the smell, rubbing alcohol and rubber gloves. He hated that smell and it was such an overpowering smell at the doctors that he just avoided the place altoghether.

"Alright, I'm leaving." Rin called to Sesshomaru from another room. "Which means you're leaving too. I know you can get their quickly but if you don't leave soon you'll be late." Sesshomaru walked into the front room and waited for Rin to go through the door before he went through and shut it behind himself.

"At least let me walk with you to the doctors office." he tried. Rin was about to protest when he continued his arguement. "It doesnt matter if I am a couple minutes late and the office is really close to the construction site. So I really wont be all that late." Rin rolled her eyes and agreed. So hand-in-hand they walked to the doctor. Rin smiled and quickly kissed Sesshomaru before she went through the door, assuring him that she was fine. Painfully, Sesshomaru went to work. He really hated leaving her alone, even if he was just being paranoid.

"Well Rin, there isn't anything that seems to be wrong. Are you sure there aren't any other symptoms?" the doctor asked.

"Well, yesterday and today I have felt kinda nautious. Actually, I still do..." she answered while focusing on her legs which she was swinging back and forth in the air.

"Alright then." The doctor tapped his chin and thought. "I know" he exclaimed. "There is one more test I want to try. Alright?" Rin nodded and the doctor left the room. He came back a few minutes later with a nurse who drew some of Rin's blood. Rin was sitting in the waiting room when Sesshomaru came in. She just smiled and shook her head.

"You worry to much," she mocked.

"Whats going on?"

"They drew some blood so they could test it. Thats all."

"Well is there really something that serious?" he asked as he sat in a chair next to her.

"The doctor didnt seem like the test was all that big a deal, so I doubt it."

"Then why did they..."

"Sesshomaru," she cut him off, "I really dont know why they did. All I know is that I am fine and they are running some tests on my blood just to prove that I am fine. So please, go back to work." Rin spoke softly and smiled the whole time. Reluctantly and after several minutes and arguments, he did. So Rin sat quietly and patiently waiting for the results. She wasnt worried at all. In fact, she felt fine. Maybe a little tired but...

The doctor walked into the waiting room a couple minutes later and motioned for Rin to follow him. She did, into a smaller, emptier waiting room.

"Well Rin, nothing is wrong with you. You aren't sick or anything, but..." The doctor paused and a smile crossed his face. "In all my years in this professtion I have seen many different reactions to this kind of news. I really hope and believe that you will be happy with what I am about to tell you." Rin waited as the doctor took a deep breath. "Rin...you're pregnant."

**Rito-Chan: Mwahaha and I leave you there. Thus, you must come back for more! Mwahahahahaha-cough-haha-coughcough- bleh. Anyway, I hope you didnt see it coming! Lol! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

Rin stood dumbfounded where she was. Pregnant? Her? No. After all these years and she just now is getting pregnant. _Oh no!_ she thought as an image of Inuyasha came to mind, his dog ears plain to see.  
"Are you alright, Rin?" the doctor asked. His answer came when Rin sat down and put her hands over her face. She didn't even try to think how Sesshomaru would react, that would scare her to death. All she could focus on was how this child would look when it came. Would it have ears like its uncle? The thought sent Rin into a panic.  
"What am I gonna do?" she whispered to herself. The doctor, misreading her panic, tried to ease her fears.  
"Well if you don't want the child, there is always adoption" he offered. Rin shook her head. No way that was gonna happen. And its not that Rin didnt want a child, she would love to be a mother. But why couldnt it have happened a couple hundred years ago, when people knew demons as they were: real.  
"I have to go." Rin bolted up out of her chair and started for the door.  
"Oh, Miss Rin, please wait a minute." She stopped and turned to face the doctor. "Since your pregnant, you will have to come in for regular checkups. So that we can keep track of the baby's condition, make sure its ok and all." Rin just stared, the information taking a minute to register. Then she nodded, told the doctor to call her later and she was out the door. She was practically running down the street to the construction site when she stopped.  
"I...how will he react?" Rin asked herself. She was panicing enough, and Sesshomaru wasn't much of a people person let alone a child person. He would never admit it, but Rin always thought that he hated them. Taking a deep breath, Rin turned around and headed home. When she got there, the doctor had already left a message on their machine. She listened to it, not really listening to what he was saying, then got a glass of water. Rin sighed as she tried to come up with a solution.  
"Maybe it wont have ears like that. Maybe it will have normal ears..." she said, trying to calm herself. After a while, she decided to go to the park for a while. The walk was short, too short for Rin, but she was glad to have a calm place to think.

When Sesshomaru got home, Rin was no where to be found. He looked all over the house and in the back yard but she wasnt there. Before he started to panic, thinking something had gone wrong on her way home from the doctor, he decided to try the one place she would go if she were upset about something.  
Sesshomaru found Rin on a swing at the park. Relieved, he walked over to her. She wasn't actually swinging, just swaying a little.  
"Hey..." she mumbled as he walked up behind her. It always amazed him how she sensed his presence when no one else could.  
"Hey..." he replied as he grabbed the ropes that held the swing. "Whats going on? How did it go at the doctor?" Rin didn't answer. She just sat where she was in a daze. She still couldnt figure out what to do, and she hadnt even thought about how to tell him.  
"Rin...?" With a sigh, she looked up at him and smiled.  
"I told you I'm fine. There is nothing wrong, I'm not sick..." she trailed off, looking down at the ground, then back up at him.  
"Then why are you out here? Not that theres something wrong with that, its just not like you to be out here alone."  
"I was bored" was her reply. Sesshomaru wasn't convinced. "Lets go home." she said quietly. The walk would give her at least a little time to think of how to tell him, and anyway, she didnt want to be where people could see them when she told him. She was afraid he wouldnt like the news.

When they got home, Rin went straight to the kitchen and got another glass of water. Sesshomaru followed her into the kitchen.  
"Well...?" Reluctantly, when she had finished her water, she turned to face him.  
"Umm...Sesshomaru...I..." Rin was having trouble getting the words out. She couldnt even believe it herself, how was she supposed to tell him? Taking a deep breath, she spit it out. "I'm pregnant..." she said so lowly that she couldnt even hear herself. But Sesshomaru heard, and she knew it. They stood in silence for a while, no one moving and no one saying a word.

**Rito-Chan: Dun Dun Dun...mwahaha...well I'm running out of time so again I must go. Still only vaguely sure how Sesshy will react but, oh well. There might not be any updates for a couple weeks though, if I don't do it in two days anyway. Well hope you are really getting interested. Byes for now! ^_^ **


	7. Chapter 7

** Rito-Chan: Dun dun dun! The long awaited continuation!**

The silence became deafening as Rin waited for Sesshomaru to seemed like hours passed as she waited, but really it was only a few seconds. Without saying a word Sesshomaru walked out of the kitchen. Shocked, Rin followed after him.  
"Are you alright?" she asked timidly and quietly. Still he didn't say anything. "Sesshy-san?"  
"I've told you over and over not to call me that." he remarked without thinking. Rin smiled, happy to get even that reaction out of him. He just shook his head. "What are we supposed to do with a kid?" he asked coldly.  
"Raise it?" she replied with a mocking smile. Sesshomaru looked at her annoyed, but she was becoming less and less nervous about things. Now that Sesshomaru knew, and wasn't in a rage, she could relax a little.  
"Rin what if..." he sighed, "what if it looks similar to a certain mutt?" Rin smiled.  
"Sesshomaru, that was my first thought. I know thats a possibility. But what can we do? What's done is done." Sesshomaru knew that Rin was right. He knew that they were going to have a child, and that there was a possibility that it would have dog ears, like his own half-brother. Sesshomaru took a long, deep breath and rubbed his forehead.  
"I guess you're right. We have no other option. But, what will you do if it has ears like that?"  
"I suppose the only thing we could do would be to hide it. I mean, we would have to anyway because of the power it will have." Sesshomaru nodded. "So, Sesshy-san, what do you want to do now?" He just glared at her for a moment before pulling her into a hug.

**Seven and a half months later**  
"Rin are you ok?"

"Congradulations!" the doctor announced. "It's a beautiful little girl!"

**Rito-Chan: So I know how its going to continue, and I really wanna write more, but this is a good stopping place and I have to go anyway. I hope you enjoyed! (Sorry it was so short! _)**


	8. Chapter 8

Rin was speechless when the doctor brought the baby in. She just stared at her beautiful new daughter until the doctor handed her over. While Rin held the baby and the doctor explained some things about her care, a nurse went to go get Sesshomaru. Having lived through so many years when no men were allowed in the same room as a woman giving birth, he had refused to to be in the same room as Rin, which had actually surprised her. She had fully expected him to want to be there and make sure she was alright, and throw and fit if they wouldnt let him. But then again, he probably was just sitting outside, trying to ignore the hospital smell.

"She's beautiful..." Rin breathed. _And no doggy ears! _she thought to herself, happy she wouldnt have to hide her baby from the world. However she did have Sesshomaru's silver hair. Sesshomaru came in a moment later.

"Well I will leave you three for now." the doctor said as he exited the room, leaving the three of them alone.

"Come here, Sesshy-san." Rin said with a smile, never taking her eyes off of their baby. Sesshomaru ignored how Rin said his name and went and stood beside her. The expression on his face was that of discomfort. He didnt want to be here, and just like Rin had always thought, he wasnt much into kids. But when he saw that little bundle, it took all the dignity he had left (which wasn't much anymore) to keep the tears from his eyes.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru sat down on the bed next to Rin.

"Yes. She is."

**Two weeks later: 1 a.m.**

Ai was crying for the third time that night. It had been like this ever since she came home from the hospital, but then again she was a newborn, so it was to be expected. Sesshomaru got up at the first sounds of her movement and had her in his arms by the time she started to cry. Rin slowly sat up.

"Bring her here." she said as she held out her arms. Sesshomaru did so, knowing that Ai was hungry. Twenty minutes later she was full and asleep again. Rin sat down on the bed but didnt lay back. She was tired, but now wide awake.

"Is everything alright?" Sesshomaru asked. He moved closer and wrapped an arm around her, kissing her on the forehead. "Go back to sleep. She'll be up in another hour or so."

"I know." Rin smiled weakly. "I'm tired, I just don't feel like going back to sleep."

"What do you want to do?"

"I dunno..." Rin scooted back so that her back was against the headboard. Sesshomaru did the same. "Are you happy about Ai?" Rin asked Sesshomaru.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...you aren't upset, or mad, or anything like that about her, are you?" Sesshomaru shook his head and smiled.

"If I was, do you think I would be this...calm around her?"

"Yes." Rin answered seriously and immediately. "I know you would. Because it would make me happy." Rin's words hit Sesshomaru. He knew she was right. Even if he hated Ai and wished she was never born, if it made Rin happy, he would pretend to love her to no end.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru started, "I love Ai, just as much as I love you." He took her face into his hands and made her look him in the eyes. "I really do love her." Rin smiled.

"Good. Because sometimes, I'm not to sure." Both became quiet when Ai started to whine. However it only lasted a moment, and they picked up where they left off.

"Well, I miss it just being us. But at the same time, I'm really glad for her, because she keeps you company while I'm at work."

"You mean she will when you go back to work." Rin laughed. Sesshomaru hadn't been to work since two weeks before Rin had Ai. He had stayed home and looked after her, not ever letting her move an inch without his help.

"Yes, when I go back." He smiled too, a very rare occassion. "Now, go to sleep." Sesshomaru ordered softly. Rin lay back in bed, but Sesshomaru continued to sit up. He turned off the light and sat there, watching Rin and listening to the soft sounds of their sleeping baby.

**Rito-Chan: For those of you who have read Happy Time, yes I did use the name Ai again. I just think that is the perfect little name for a little girl! ^_^ For those who haven't read Happy Time, Ai means love(and is pronounced 'i').I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! ^_^  
**


End file.
